Harry Potter and The Race Agianst Time
by ShadowChidori
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore try and team up to defeat the dark. But will their differences tare them apart and make them enemies. AU 6th year


**Chapter One**

**Disturbing Visions**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize _

Hedwig's white feathers stood out against the night's dark sky as she soared towards number 4 Privet Dr. Harry stared out his window impatiently as Hedwig glided slowly toward him carrying a letter in her beak. Harry sighed and violently through his window open and stared impatiently at the white owl as it landed and dropped the letter on the desk and soared to her open cage. Harry quickly opened the letter and read.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry to inform you that I cannot permit to visit Diagon Alley, by your self. I on the other hand am in much need of a visit to Diagon Alley. I will be by tomorrow at nine in the morning/_

_Take care,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled in triumph; he was in need to get out of his house and into the magical world. The Weasley's where all in Romania and according to Hermione's letters she was in New Zealand on vacation leaving him with only the Dursley's and Order for communication. Harry had wanted to go out and just buy some Quidditch gear and other various items. Harry sighed and laid back n bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

His nostrils flared in anticipation; oh it had been so long since attending a raid personally. He licked his paper-thin lips and grinned in mirth he began the walk to the door of the Muggle's house, the door swung open at a wave of his wand. His men swarm forward throwing destructive curses every ware. Grinning he ascended the stairs where he found his men indulging them selves on the Muggle women's body.

_'Crucio,' the blood red spell left his wand and the husband's screams filled the house. He smirked with amusement as the man slowly and painfully lost his sanity. He sighed and left the women to his men who would all take there turns with her. He glided through the house and into a room. Baby blue paint adorned the walls, and huddled on the corner was a young girl around the age of thirteen. Grinning he took the girl for his personal pleasure right there. When he was finished he left the girl alive and unharmed but scared for life, for he had stolen her virginity._

Harry screamed loudly, tears filled his eyes, which spilled to the floor as he continued to scream and sob uncontrollably. Vernon stormed into the room red faced with anger at being woken at six on a Saturday. There he found his nephew laying in a poll of his on vomit, tears running down his face. 'WHAT THE RUDDY HELL ARE YOU DOING,' he screamed loudly his red face inches from Harry's. 'CLEAN THIS FUCKING MESS UP THIS INSTENT,' Harry nodded shakily and got to his feet.

Harry quickly took a shower before returning to his room and cleaning his mess up. After all that was done with it was time for the Dursley's breakfast. As Harry cooked the bacon he drifted into the memories of what he had witnessed the night before. It was now anger that blinded him. A large thirst for revenge for the family filled his body and soon the bacon began cook faster darkening in seconds.

'My dear boy I do believe the bacon is burning.' Spoke a clam soothing voice. Harry calmed immediately as the old wizard pushed magic into the boys body soothing his anger. Harry turned to see Dumbledore who smiled softly at the young man. 'Come lets speak in your room.' Harry nodded and left a trio speechless Dursley's in the kitchen to cook there own breakfast.

'Did you find the house?' Harry asked shortly. Dumbledore looked at Harry the twinkle in his eyes dimmed.

'I see you had another vision.' He stated softly, his features softened and he felt a strong urge to go over and comfort the boy. 'The young girl was the only one left alive…she was found covered in semen and blood.' Harry's throat tightened and tears welled up and slid slowly down his cheeks. Dumbledore reached over and placed a loving hand on Harry's shoulder.

'I want to kill him…them…I want to make them pay. I want them to weep and beg my forgiveness like they do for his. I want them to feel the same thing she has…as I have.' Harry whispered quietly, his quiet calm voice was laced with malevolence.

'I to Harry but giving in to that urge can end up causing more suffering then good.' Dumbledore stated sagely, 'come we must be going.' Dumbledore stood and waited for Harry to down some robes and a cloak. 'Hold on to my arm Harry,' Harry wrapped his hand around Dumbledore's arm and it all went black. In the span of three seconds Harry felt as if his whole body been spread apart and put back together.

They landed in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron the experience had been bizarrely enjoyable. Harry smiled softly and Dumbledore's twinkle returned full blast. 'Come my boy so much to do and so little time.' They passed through the back waving at Tom who waved back smiling his toothless smile. Dumbledore drew his wand and taped the red bricks in order and the wall opened up revealing the passage into Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore strode forward towards Gringotts as they continued towards the large imposing building. People began to point and stare as the two most famous wizards alive walked through Diagon Alley together. Harry blushed slightly and pressed his hair down over his scar. Soon they began to ascend the large stone steps of Gringotts and into the main building.

'Ah Albus I see you have arrived on time today for your appointment, come this way.' A Goblin greeted waving Dumbledore over enthusiastically. Harry stopped ready to wait for Dumbledore to finish with the Goblin.

'Harry no need to hold back, I have no more secrets to keep between you and I.' He said happily. Harry flushed and wondered how the man could be so happy after he knew what had happened the night before. Harry continued forward and hey twisted through halls with marble flooring and rich cream-colored walls littered with paintings framed in gold.

Soon the descended a large set of stone stairs and entered a large hall littered with large doors of all kinds. Dumbledore made his way to a large door made of white gold with the signet of a sword stuck through an anvil and stone surrounded by a white halo. 'Excalibur,' Harry whispered as Dumbledore placed his hand to the door. It swung open silently.

'Ah excellent my boy, you are indeed correct. I am the heir of the first man to wield this sword Merlin.' Dumbledore said flippantly he smiled, 'don't be shy come on in.' Harry entered and the vault was littered with giant piles of gold and other strange white pieces. 'The white ones equal 1,000 Galleons.' Dumbledore said already anticipating his question. Dumbledore with drew a black leather bag and entered a side room, which held…piles of…Muggle candy.

Dumbledore spent a good twenty minutes shoveling candy into the bag, which didn't even enlarge. Dumbledore returned and exited the vault and waited until Harry left the room. Dumbledore led Harry to another door made of still with a large blue raven engraved into the door. 'Harry, I think its time for you to hear the first Prophecy made about you in your parents sixth year.'

**A/N Well its my first chapter please leave a review and any ship suggestions or other wise. **

**Next Chapter- **Harry discovers new things about his father and learns the first Prophecy that sparked the second. 

Next Chapter 

Hanging with the Bumblebee


End file.
